Duel
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: There are always breaking points and you never want to be in the middle when they happen. Don's POV


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Duel**

Donatello's POV

It was an established fact that Leonardo and Raphael constantly were at "war" over the leadership of the clan.

It was an established fact that both of the eldest were stubborn, tough as nails, and elite masters of ninjitsu.

And both had vicious tempers…although one was under slightly more control.

And recently it was an established fact that Splinter had formally made Leonardo head of the clan, two whole weeks had passed and nothing but argument after argument had been surrounding the two eldest.

There had been pushing, shoving, and even a few blows, but, it was all too clear that soon an all-out duel, one that would establish the leader of the clan in stone was fast approaching.

Tensions in the lair were thick, Splinter's recent illness was the only reason Raphael and Leonardo hadn't duked it out in a bloody fight.

April and Casey had come to see the ceremony where Leonardo was made formal Jonin and had left after Raphael had started picking a fight only hours later.

They hadn't been back since, with warning from the two youngest.

And now, I am standing in the kitchen watching Leo's tense shoulders and Raph's rigid frame, hoping to God that if one of them snapped I'll have time to get out of the way, because like an idiot I placed myself directly between them.

The vein was practically thrashing in Leo's neck, his golden-brown eyes narrowed to slits, fists clenched so that every vein stood out in his arms. Head held up in a way that only Leo could make intimidating.

He was standing at his full 6'6" height shoulders squared and jaw set like iron. It was a simple fact that if you EVER got Leo pissed off, it was the scariest thing you could ever hope to see.

He was like fire, brilliant, but let it get too hot, and get too close and you'd burn.

My eyes flicked to Raph, feeling sick, because a pissed Leo was one thing, scary as all of hell combined, trust me, but Raph…calm…and angry…now that was freaking terrifying.

Raph's head was down, but not in a submissive way, it was an all-out taunt, a dare. His arms were crossed over his chest, fists clenched, and jaw set, his amber eyes like molten fire, narrowed and full of brimstone.

I swallowed and started to move out of the way, Leo twitched, and I froze.

I heard Mike curse, and my eyes snapped to him. His blue eyes were HUGE and full of terror.

I made my choice and bolted out of the way, vaulting the table and not a moment too soon, Leo made the first move and _slammed_ into Raph full force.

Leo isn't usually a physical fighter; this was a testament to his rage.

I pushed Mike back as Leo and Raph "locked horns", bodies slamming against each other in a standing wrestling match.

Leo is smaller and lighter than Raph yes, but if I ever had a thought that he couldn't match Raph for physical strength before, that was dashed now.

Leo was literally _throwing_ Raph down, he hadn't broken a sweat.

But Raph wasn't staying down, he was knocking Leo down just as quickly and easily.

Fists were connecting in places that had to hurt, and I heard Leo grunt more than once as Raph's fist connected with his ribs.

"They're going to freaking kill each other!" Mike squeaked beside me.

I squeezed his arm in an attempt at comfort.

Leo made a move I'd, and obviously Raph, had never seen that sent Raph staggering back and the series of kicks and punches to Raph's chest, and stomach, sent him staggering backward.

Raph dropped to a knee before charging upward and connecting a fist with Leo's jaw.

I distinctly remember seeming blood, but the fact that Leo remained standing made me cringe.

Leo was tough as nails; you have to give him that.

Leo moved faster than I'd ever seen him move in practice and Raph moved like a hurricane.

I watched in shock as Raph managed to get a hold of Leo and slammed him into the table.

The table broke under the force sending Leo crashing to the ground and Raph had stepped back, huffing and puffing and staring at Leo as if expecting him to stay down.

He turned his back too soon.

I actually screamed at the kick Leo used, _he nearly took Raph's head off_!

I remember Mike shrieking in terror and me holding him back.

Raph staggered and dropped to his knees, but surged upward so fast I heard Leo's ribs snap as Raph hit him.

Leo staggered, groaning, but didn't go down.

Leo lashed out, using his nails; which in reality, our nails are wicked claws if we don't trim them.

Raph head snapped to the left, blood splattering and I heard his jaw crack.

The next move sent Raph to the floor as I heard his leg _snap_ and Leo grabbed, twisted, and jerked Raph's right arm.

He dislocated and broke the arm in one fluid motion.

Raph didn't get up this time; he was shaking from the pain.

Leo was crouched in a defensive pose, ready for anything.

Raph struggled to stand up and shuddered from the pain.

He spat at Leo who returned the favor before walking over and fairly sharply knocked Raph out cold.

Leo then turned walked about five steps and dropped to his knees, his arms supporting him, before he forced himself back to his feet and staggered to his room.

Raph lay in a broken heap on the floor and Leo, I only hope to God that he didn't pass out.

Mike was practically sobbing behind me.

"Call April, now…I'm going to need her help…now Mike!" he darted from behind me and frantically called April.

Over the next few months while they healed it was an unspoken shift in Raph's respect for Leo, who he later found out that I had found meditating after the duel.

Leo had broken ribs, a busted jaw, one severely sprained wrist, one broken wrist, both of his ankles were screwed up, and every inch of him was covered in bruises, not to mention the concussion he'd suffered.

Raph, not mentioning his broken leg and arm, had been busted up worse than I had even thought, from the fight, broken ribs, busted nose and jaw, broken collar bone, bruises everywhere, a concussion, and a few missing teeth and various other things.

Leo was up and moving around the next day, whilst Raph was bedridden for months.

To this day a year later, I have yet to see Raph challenge Leo to anything and we became _very _aware of just how deadly Leo was.

Although Leo and Raph's relationship actually improved after the duel, I mean they actually hang out without fighting now, there is no way in hell as least for another year or so that Raph will push his luck with Leo's authority.

And trust me…I don't want to see that again…

**A/N: Sorry for the MIA guys, been busy with school. Soooo much going on. As soon as Finals are over I'll start updating **_**Astra**_** again. **


End file.
